College Days
by scissorblade
Summary: It's a time where no one has to worry about dying and dazes and red eyed monsters. -modern day/college au; collection of oneshots-


**A/N:** I was going through my computer and found this. I wrote it for my friend nearly a year ago but I decided that I like the idea of a college au of Kagepro, so I think I'll make these a series of oneshots, some connect and some not.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

* * *

**Character:** Haruka and Takane

**Pairing:** Harutaka

**Theme:** Togetherness

**Warnings:** None

* * *

"Takane." Voice comes out quiet yet gently and maybe a little scolding and brown eyes peer behind a white canvas. "Try not to move around so much please." He has said those same words exactly eight times since starting. Normally, one would get annoyed by such things, but Haruka has the patience of a saint. Besides, it's Takane, his precious Takane, which probably thought sitting in one place for too long is nothing but torture, and he felt bad for putting her through it. Then again, there was the offhanded mention that he needed a model and she had agreed face red and avoiding eye contact soon after.

Wanting to major in art meant projects and projects meant the occasional use of real people as models. A few projects had already involved nude models, but they were never as pretty as her.

In his eyes, no one could match the natural perfection that she had. He is a fool in love, and he knows that, and has known that for the longest time. He had always believed in love at first sight anyway, but did not believe it existed for him. Haruka is used to being wrong and that is probably a good thing in some cases, like now.

Takane is perfect and not even he could capture that on paper. No matter how much he remembered and redrew the contours that created her, nothing produced wanted results. He could not remake the way her hair spilled over her shoulders and how taunt her shoulders were when she was particularly concentrated on something for her classes. Her back, her shoulders, the way her eyes shone, her petite hands and feet, how her eyelashes made tiny crescent moon shadows over her eyes when she slept – none of that could be replicated by his hands.

No amount of praise he received when people flipped through his sketch book when their eyes settled on the drawings of his important person that he did could make him feel any better.

She much too out of reach for him and he wonders why she sticks around so much.

"Haruka, how much longer?"

Delicately poised fingers twitch slightly at the sound of the voice, and pencil is set down without a word. He peeks out from the canvas once more and their eyes lock and he smiles sheepishly.

"I need to finish the shading. Can you hold out a little longer for me?"

There is a pause and he watches how her lips purse and how her brows furrow slightly in a manner that shows she's thinking. He absolutely adores it like everything else about her.

There is a nod of her head, one that he's grown used to seeing over the years. It bears more familiarity than most things in his life. "Yeah, I think I can." That is the only answer he needs and receives before the female straightens herself once more, and he retreats behind the cover of his canvas to finish his attempt at capturing the one he cannot.

* * *

Takane does not recall falling asleep before she feels someone lightly shaking her shoulder. Her eyes open slowly as the world tries to slowly come into focus. The one before her is familiar and comforting, though she does sit up all the way instead of rolling over and going back to sleep. She tries to remember the events prior to this moment.

There is a soft curse under her breath when she does, amber optics brimming with apologies. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did you mess up your project?"

Haruka shakes his head slightly, and Takane is positive he hasn't had a haircut since graduating high school, and thinks that he needs one. "I told you, I only had the shading left, and you kinda fell asleep in the position I placed you in. There were no big changes, so Takane shouldn't worry about." His voice is carefree and words end with a nod, and she's glad everything is okay. "Actually, I finished that part about thirty minutes ago, and I know you don't like sleeping through the entire night because of homework." A pause as brows furrow slightly and concern is notable on his feature. "Did you take your medicine?"

"I did, did you take yours?"

"Yes, I took the nightly dosage after finishing up." she can tell he is proud of himself for remembering to do that without being told to.

These questions are like clockwork, always asked in the morning, during the evening, and at night. They only have each other in their tiny two bedroom apartment. On campus, the only other people that know about their conditions and keeps an uptake on them are the nurse and maybe some of their teachers and Shintaro, but he goes to afternoon classes and they take theirs in the morning. They need to look after each other.

The female stretches and yawns, arms rising far over her head before dropping back to her side and she slips of the bed, height difference between the still noticeable even though she grew slightly over the last couple of years. So has Haruka, which doesn't help anything for her.

"What's your theme this time?" she inquires, placing her hair back into a ponytail, feet taking her out of the room and down the hallway, toes digging into the soft material of the carpet as she goes. There is no need to glance behind her to make sure Haruka is following behind, because that's just how he is. She has gotten used to it and finds it endearing.

"Fairytales." He states simply, and the excitement is noticeable in his voice. "Takane is like a princess anyway, so I'm glad."

He is always the one to give out mindless compliments that make her face heat up and her heartbeat quicken just like now. Why he thought so highly of her was even beyond the female's knowledge, but it had been going on since they first met. Perhaps it was time to get used to it, but such a feat seemed close to impossible. He deserved much more praise than she did, but she could never say the words as easily as he could.

The only response that is given is a soft huff as the smaller places herself on the couch, setting her laptop on her legs soon afterwards. Haruka places himself next to her, back pressed against her arm gently, while his entire body stretches across the rest of the couch, feet dangling off the edge of the armrest.

Takane fiddles over her own project for game design, and Haruka doodles in a sketchbook that isn't for class and has a few free pages. She thinks that maybe she'd buy him a few more with how quickly he fills them up as she goes to lean her head against the top of his, face particularly bored as she tries to adjust a stubborn piece of coding.

That is how the majority of their nights go. Haruka draws and Takane creates. They speak over the tapping of keys and scratching of pencil against paper, and fall even more in love.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews and such are appreciated, I'll try to reply back to any that I might receive. Thank you for reading.


End file.
